cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
IFOK
Announcements *iFOK, if you suck at Dutch, Throw the book away. Join iFOK! (Announcement of Existence) *Announcement of iFOK triumvirate change, bye Mike hi Mark (ikMark replaces MikeTheFirst) *Be not afraid!, Fark is always here to protect you (MDoAP with Fark) *Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même (MDP with VE) *The ‘Tykkäämme syödä suklaamurukeksejä yhdessä’-accords (MDoAP with FCO) *Joint VE-iFOK announcement (Treaty upgrade with VE and the signing of the ZIPP) *Presenting: The Stickmen (MDoAP bloc - SLCB, Iunctus, iFOK) *iFOK Announcement, ZOMG, are we going to war too?! (iFOK Hits 1m NS) *Joint Announcement: The Stickmen and FCO Declaration of War on the GGA (See Karma War) *iFOK Announcment (Announcement of new Triumvir (Arrnea) and newly-elected Government) *A Stickmen Presentation, You guessed it! (The Stickmen move to Purple) *Small iFOK announcement, Nothing special really (Announcement of the new purple iFOK flag) *Do the iFOK shuffle!, we shuffled up the government (New Triumvir, and new ministers) *Yet Another iFOK Announcement, Not again! Also, we're CHARGIN OUR LAZER!!!1!& (Presentation of the iFOK war flag) iFOK Charter Preamble: iFOK is an international alliance residing on the Green sphere. iFOK started out on 6 January 2009 (Epiphany) primarily to be a home for CyberNation (hereafter CN) players that can’t join FOK because of the language barrier but are attracted to the great atmosphere. Article 1 – Introduction iFOK and Membership Requirements: Admission to iFOK is granted on the basis of the following requirements: *a. The nation is not instantly rejected by the Triumvir and is; *b. Residing in the Green sphere, or will move to the Green sphere within 14 days after being accepted as a member; *c. Not on any perm-, eternal- or any other ZI list; *d. Not in any other alliance; *e. Not in war; *f. The person behind the nation is not Dutch; *g. The nation agrees with the charter (which means that he/she has read it); *h. A nation that is not in compliance with subsection b to f can only be granted admission by the Triumvirate. Article 2 – Leaving iFOK: In any relationship things can change for the worse. Parties can stop working together and part ways. This can also be the case within iFOK where a member wants to part ways with iFOK. A member can leave in peaceful times if it has no outstanding debts. In other occasions leaving iFOK will have consequences. These occasions are specified below. *a. Leaving iFOK during wartime will be considered as desertion and will be punished by a fine* (decided by the Triumvirate) and a ban on joining iFOK in the future; *b. Joining an enemy alliance in wartime will at least result in a single ZI; *c. Spying on iFOK will at least result in a single ZI; *d. Spying on foreign alliances during peace time can result in expulsion and a ban on joining iFOK in the future. *If the nation in question doesn't pay the fine it'll receive a single ZI. Article 3 – Organizational structure: The organizational structure is formed by a triumvirate that consists of one person in charge of general affairs, one in charge of foreign affairs (which includes defence) and one in charge of internal affairs (which includes economics). This organizational structure is for starting purposes only and will be amended by the ruling triumvirate in a later phase. Article 4 – Rules and Guidelines: The following rules and guidelines apply to all members of iFOK: *a. Treat iFOK members and iFOK’s treaty partners with respect (no insulting etc.); *b. Out of Character (OOC) attacks on whomever can result in expulsion (any other consequences will be decided by the triumvir on a case by case basis); *c. Any illegal acts (like hacking, stealing etc) will not only result in expulsion but will also be reported to your local authority; *d. Raiding is allowed but only by the rules and guidelines stated in the techraid regulation. Article 5 – Judiciary: Any problems of judiciary nature among members of iFOK will be handled by the triumvirate or ruling subordinates. Wars Category:iFOK